


Recordari

by dulciscoeur



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulciscoeur/pseuds/dulciscoeur
Summary: Some random filler ficlets from their relationship that may or may not be canon compliant.





	Recordari

Delphine recalls their first time in Minnesota.

Cosima had blindly guided her to her bedroom, returning her kiss with a passion and intensity Delphine had never felt before. She could feel her fear growing with every clumsy step they took, but when they had broken the kiss to catch their breath, and Cosima looked up at her, pupils dilated in the dim light, she felt nothing but safe.

Still, she couldn’t stop the stubborn tears that gathered in her eyes.

Maybe it wasn’t fear after all. Guilt, however...

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Her voice had been thick, both from lust and worry.

She had considered Cosima, the soft light of the lamps making a halo on her hair, lips plump from kissing and nothing but genuine concern in her eyes. She had heard her little intake of breath, felt the quiet anxiety emanating from her body as she waited for an answer. Expecting. Hoping, even.

Cosima had wanted that, she realized. Delphine had wanted that too. She wasn’t taking advantage. Even among the lies, the connection they had was the only thing in Delphine’s life that didn’t feel fake. It felt too right to be wrong, too primal and raw and good. She didn’t believe in destined things, but if she did, this would be it. 

She’d moved the hands that were resting on Cosima’s shoulders, traced the curve of her ears, then caressed the delicate skin of her neck with one hand, her cheek with the other. Her warmth was bleeding into her fingertips, reminding Delphine how very real she was. How very real her feelings were.

“I want to do this.” She had answered in a whisper, unable to hide a smile.

And then Cosima had smiled back, relieved, and there was nothing else she could’ve done but press her lips against hers once more.

Delphine laughs now, because later that same day, she had cried herself to sleep in her own bed, but in that moment, Cosima’s presence had been enough to blink away her tears, along with her insecurities. It still is.


End file.
